A gift like no other
by oncer4life11
Summary: CS, AU, not magic. Young Emma and Killian find out on Christmas they got a exciting gift on the way. A baby. Please come check it out, and let me know:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my holiday Captain Swan, thing. Sorry, just not sure where this will go, if it's a one-shot thing, or a story. We shall see.**

**So, here is the gist on their back grounds: since this a not canon to the show.**

**Emma: Emma was raised with by her parents Mary Margaret and David. She grew up in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. She is their oldest child. She has a younger brother Neal. And the youngest is her sister named Callie. Emma is 23, her brother 18 and sister 15. Regina is MM's step sister (instead of step-mom). And no Henry, well, yet that is.**

**Killian: Killian is from Ireland, he and his dad and brother moved to the states when he was 10, but still has his Irish accent. His mom passed away when he was 5, she got sick and never recovered from it. And has since it was just him, his dad and brother. Both Brenan and Liam are alive.**

**So that is basically all you need to know about their backgrounds for this. Emma and Killian are married, have been for three years. They still live in Storybrooke, which we will say is a bit bigger then the show made it seem. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

_**A gift like no other**_

Emma jogs down the five steps off the front porch of her and Killian's house. She smiles as she waits for her husband, who was leashing up their dog Roger, a beautiful black lab mix they adopted. It was nearly Christmas, two days away now. And a light snow was falling from the sky. It wasn't their first snow of the season. No that happened a few days ago, although they lost some today from the sun, but now more was falling. And the outside of their house was lit thanks to the Christmas lights, strung along their porch and the bushes. It was beautiful, peaceful really. Emma turns when she hears the squeak from the door, and smiles seeing her boys. They loved taking walks at night with Roger, no one else was out, and it was just a nice time. When Killian reaches the bottom of the steps, she laces her fingers with his "Ready?"

"Aye love, we're ready" Killian smiles, lifting their hands, kissing Emma's gloved hand. "My, it is pretty out huh?" he says, as they begin to walk.

"It really is, the lights gleaming in through the snow" Emma smiles, squeezing her his hand.

Killian turns his head, to kiss hers "Snow does make it much prettier."

Emma nods, kissing his cheek. The pair walk in a comfortable silence for a bit. "Can I ask you something?" she asks, breaking the silence as Roger stops to sniff.

"Of course, love, what is it?" Killian asks, giving her a smile.

"I… I know we've talked about it, like after high school and everything. But I was wondering how you felt now about it...?"

Killian raises a eyebrow "What is it love?" he chuckles, she always rambled when she was nervous.

"Sorry" Emma chuckles, blushing a bit "I was wondering, how you felt, about having kids?"

Killian sighs "Well, I'd say, my feelings are the same. That I'd love to have kids with you Emma. As long as you wanted to as well. Whether it's just one, or if we end up with a van full of boys" he smiles "I'm happy with whatever happens."

Emma smiles "You want the whole bare foot and pregnant thing, don't you?" she teases him, having heard how in Ireland, especially with younger couples like them, that was a thing.

Killian chuckles "No, I would never expect a woman I love to go through that. I mean a big family, I have nothing against, but not where you're constantly pregnant though." He then kisses her cheek, as the walk continues "why love, what are your thoughts on the subject these days?"

Emma bites her lip "I want kids, never saw it as something I wanted till you. But yeah, I'd like at least a couple kids, like a one of each, white picket fence, American dream type deal."

Killian smiles "Well, we have the fence, the dog… we just need the kids." At the comment, he sees Emma biting his lip "What is it Emma, is something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

Emma shakes her head "No, nothing is wrong" she smiles "I just… I thing I could be pregnant is all…"

Killian's eyes go wide, and a smile covers his face "What? Really? Emma…" he says fast, hugging her, and she hugging him back, nodding. He then pulls away, hands remaining on her hips, as Roger watches them excitedly, tailing wagging. "Have you taken a test or seen a doctor yet love?"

Emma chuckles with a smile "I took a couple at home test, they were positive. They say there is no false positives only false negatives. But um… I made a appointment, its Christmas eve morning, tomorrow."

"Wow Emma, love, this is quite the Christmas surprise" Killian smiles 'We're usually pretty careful…"

Emma nods, blushing "I'm thinking it was my birthday… we weren't all that careful that night."

Killian chuckles "That's quite the present then."

Emma blushes "It is…" she then looks down, seeing Kilian's hand going to her still flat stomach "I think it could possibly be the best gift you could've gotten me."

Killian chuckles, kissing her deeply, and Emma wraps her arms around his neck, pulling away when Rogers barks at them. Making them both laugh "Did you hear that boy? You're going to be a big brother." Roger responds by going to Emma nuzzling into her side.

Emma chuckles, petting his head "Thanks buddy, now let's head home."

Killian kisses her, then nods, "Yeah, lets head home."

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

It was now Christmas eve, and Emma and Killian where sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, Emma had just the day before had told her husband the news, that she was sure she was pregnant. She had taken a at home test, which came back positive. Now she was here to get a more certain answer. Emma sighs, taking Kilian's hand "I'm nervous."

"I am to love, but also excited" Killian says, holding her hand a bit more firmly.

Emma grins, laying her head on his shoulder "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Killian kisses her head "I don't know, I wonder the same thing about you every day."

Before either of them could say anything, the door to the back area opens and a woman walks out "Emma Jones?"

Emma stands up, "That's me" she says, as Killian stands also grabbing their coats following behind her. She leads them into a room, and hands Emma a gown "alright, if you could put this on. You're welcome to leave your underwear and bra on. But please take off your shirt and pants" she says.

"Alright, thank you" Emma nods, taking the hospital gown from her. Then the woman walks out. Emma gives Killian a nod, and starts getting ready for her appointment. Emma gets herself changed, and sits on the table "I'm nervous" she says, simply to her husband.

Killian smiles, kissing her cheek, then taking her hand "It's all going to be alright love. A baby, we might not have planned it… but it's still a wonderful thing, a adventure for us."

Emma chuckles lightly "You always know how to make me smile."

Just then the doctor knocks lightly on the door, and pokes his head in "Emma Jones?"

"That's me" Emma smiles with a nod.

The doctor comes in. She offers her hand "I'm doctor Bell."

"Hi, I'm Emma, and this is my husband Killian."

"Hi doctor Bell" Killian nods, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys" She smiles "So, you believe you may be pregnant?"

Emma nods "I took a couple of at home tests, both came back positive."

She nods "And what made you decide to take them?"

"I missed a period, and am currently a week late for a second one. Tired, I'm noticing my clothes aren't fitting the same… some morning sickness"

Bell nods again "I see… well, it seems most likely you are. I'm going to do another test, like the ones you did at home. I will also get a blood sample, that will give us a for sure answer."

Emma nods "How long before you get those results?"

"It takes a few days, and with the holiday. It may be a couple more" Bell smiles.

"Alright" Emma smiles, taking Killian's hand.

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

Emma and Killian pull up in front of her family's house, the farm house, the house she grew up in. Emma sighs, as the car gets put into park "So, we aren't telling, please."

Killian nods "Got it."

"I just want to get the results back, and to keep it between us a bit" Emma smiles, her hand going to her still flat stomach. "Although, I can't guarantee I won't say anything to mom, I can just see her like, somehow already knowing, or something…"

Killian chuckles "That sounds like your mom, she somehow knows things a lot."

Emma nods "But, the plan, keep it to ourselves."

"I promise" Killian smiles, putting his hand on hers, then kissing her cheek "now, we better head in."

Emma nods "Let's…"

The couple get out the car, and grab the bags carrying the gifts for her family.

And they are instantly greeted by her mom.

Mary Margaret comes running out the front door to greet the couple "Oh Emma, Killian, merry Christmas guys" she says, hugging them both.

Emma laughs "Merry Christmas mom" she smiles, smiling as Killian hugs her back.

Mary Margaret then moves to Emma, hugging just her for a moment "You look so nice today sweetheart."

Emma smiles "Thanks mom…"

Killian gets some stuff out of the back of the car "You always do love" he says, knowing what she is thinking.

Emma grins "Let's head inside guys, it's getting chilly out here" she chuckles, smiling as she notices more snow falling.

Killian chuckles, following the ladies with the gifts they brought.

Sometime passes, and Emma and Mary Margaret were in the kitchen. Emma helping her mom with dinner.

"So sweetheart, what where you guys up to today?"

Emma shrugs "Just had breakfast out, I had a appointment this morning…"

Mary Margaret nods "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a checkup, from that flu bug I had is all."

"Ah, I see" Mary Margaret nods "and all is okay then?"

"You bet, clean bill of health" Emma smiles. Then she notices a look on her mom's face "What is that look for?"

Mary Margaret shrugs, "Nothing, I just…"

"You just what, mom?"

Mary Margaret sighs "You seem different lately sweety, that's all. I don't mean it in a bad way, or anything. Just something I noticed."

Emma sighs, biting her lip "Alright… if I tell you something, you need to promise you won't say anything to anyone." When she gets a nod from her mom, she takes a deep breath, then says "Me and Killian are pregnant."

Mary Margaret squeals, engulfing her daughter in a hug "Oh… congratulations baby."

Emma smiles, closing her eyes as they hug "Thanks mom."

Mary Margaret then pulls away "How far along, when did you find out?"

Emma laughs, it was so her mom "I took a test a few days ago, and today I went to the doctor, with Killian. We'll be finding out more once they get my blood work back."

Mary Margaret tears up "This is so exciting, almost like a gift huh?"

Emma chuckles, tearing up also "Yeah it is."

Killian walks in, noticing the look on his mother-in-law's face "You told her, didn't you love?"

Emma laughs, "I did, I told you, I probably would, how can I not tell her?"

'Aye, you did" Killian nods, coming up behind her and kissing her.

Mary Margaret comes over and hugs him "Congratulations to you to Killian."

"Thank you" Killian hugs her back "It was certainly a pleasant surprise for sure."

Emma smiles, going into her husbands' side, after he finishes the hug with her mom "It was… I'm just not looking forward to the end months being in the summer, I'm going to be so miserable."

Killian kisses her head "It'll be alright love. Let's just enjoy our Christmas surprise, and be happy, not worry about that yet."

Emma smiles, then looks at her mom "But we want to keep it a secret for now, please don't tell anyone."

Mary Margaret smiles "Of course sweetheart, your secret is safe with me."

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

It was now a few days after Christmas, the 29th of December to be exact. Emma that morning received a call from the doctor's office, saying the doctor wanted to speak to them in person about the results. So naturally that made the couple nervous.

They where now sitting the office of Doctor Bell, she was finishing up a appointment, then she would be right in, they were told.

Emma sighs, as she takes Killian's offered hand "They usually give these results over the phone. God, I hope nothing is wrong…"

Killian gives her hand a squeeze, "I know love, but it may be nothing bad. Maybe she just wants to go over things, since this is your first pregnancy and all…"

Just then the door opens to reveal Dr. Bell "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, thank you so much for coming in like this."

"It's no problem, although you have us a bit nervous. Is something wrong?" Emma asks, worry clear in her voice.

"No, there is nothing wrong. But there was something in the test I wanted to talk about, that would be better in person" she sees the worry still there "but again, there is nothing wrong with Emma."

"Alright" Killian nods "so, what is it you need to tell us then."

Bell nods "Okay… so, as you guys know, with your at home tests you took, as well as the one we gave you, there is no question you are pregnant. The blood test confirmed it" she earns nods, and smiles from the couple. "The test confirmed you have the hormone, hCG in your blood. Which is the hormone a woman's body produces during pregnancy. It's what causes the different symptoms of pregnancy" she says sighing. "Which brings me to the reason I called you guys in. Now, based on the info you guys gave me at the last appointment, its safe to say, Emma is about eight, or nine weeks along. At that point, those levels are usually at a certain range… now Emma's is higher than normal for this point of pregnancy."

"So, what does that mean for Emma?" Killian asks, holding Emma's hand tighter when he sees his wife nervously listening.

"Again, nothing bad for Emma. Her levels point to… that it may be a multiple pregnancy."

"As in, more then one baby?" Emma asks, her nerves easing a bit.

Bell nods "Correct. Since this is a natural pregnancy, it's most likely twins. The odds are small for it being more."

Emma lets out a chuckle, cry combination, she was relieved and happy "Twins…"

Killian smiles "Not to ask a stupid question… I don't know anyone who has had twins. Um… is it riskier for Emma, with it being twins?" he asks, looking at his wife, who he can tell was both excited and a bit scared as well.

"Any pregnancy, has it's risks to the mother" Bell says simply. "But Emma is healthy, she is active and young. Which lessens her changes of anything going on. So as long as she stays on a healthy diet, not giving in too many of her possible cravings, she stays fairly active, she will be fine. With twins, going into labor early is common. She is also going to be at a higher risk of developing eclampsia" which earns her a confused look from Killian "it's a form of diabetes that pregnant woman can develop. Twins or more, the higher the chance of it developing."

Emma bites her lip "But if I stay healthy and everything, I should be alright?"

"That's right, for your health and the babies, we will be checking your sugar every visit."

Emma nods, letting out a breath she was holding "So, when will we know for sure… if it's twins or not?"

"At your first ultrasound" Bell simply answers "we will see how many babies, check on their growth. This is where we will find out for sure how far along you are."

Emma smiles, turning to Killian, then back to her "When should that be?"

"Three weeks. That will have you at about three months based on my calculations, which is when we can do a regular ultrasound" Bella smiles, she turns around getting sound pamphlets off her back shelf, along with a paper "Here is some info on multiple pregnancies, some info on what you should and should not eat. Safe exercises. And this" she says handing her a paper "Is a prescription for your prenatal vitamins you will need to take daily."

Emma nods, taking the different things she offered "Thank you so much Dr. Bell."

"Yes, thank you" Killian smiles big.

She nods "You guys are welcome. And congratulations"

Bell then excuses herself, having to get back to her waiting patients. The couple go to the front desk, making their appoint, in three weeks, and then head out to their car. It was once again lightly snowing, when Emma stops outside the passenger door, facing Killian, when she smiles tears coming to her eyes "Twins Killian" her smile grows "we made two babies."

Killian chuckles leaning into a kiss, then pulls back "Aye love, a even bigger adventure I'm sure."

Emma smiles, she takes his hand, giving his knuckles a kiss. She then places his hand on her stomach, that soon will be growing each day, then firmly places her hand on it. She looks up at Killian, "I know it was a few days ago but… merry Christmas Killian."

Killian smiles, looking down at their hands, then looks back at her "Merry Christmas love" he smiles, kissing her again.

**Sorry guys I meant to have this up earlier then this, but got a bit stuck on the middle section. So, first, I know some of the medical stuff may not be totally accurate, but please just go along with it. So please let me know what you think of this? Should I continue this in some way? Please let me know. Leave comments, like and/or follow this. And we will see what happens. Thank you again for giving this a read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back every one, you all seemed interested in a continuation of this story, so here we go. Thank you for the love for the story, and the comments, and also for the follows and likes. It all means a lot to.**

**I do own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Part 2: Gender reveal

Emma sighs as she gets the last button on her flannel shirt buttoned. She was looking at the mirror, feeling a bit depressed, seeing herself. Yes, she was pregnant, and yes with twins, but she still felt fat, and hated how she looked, and she still had like four months to go. She turns to look at herself in profile, her bump really sticking out from that view, and lets her arms drop to her sides, instead of placing them on her bump like usual. "I give up…" she says turning to find Roger laying at the foot of their bed. She walks over to him, and pets his head with both hands, giving behind his ear a scratch "mommy just looks like a whale boy…"

Roger looks up at her and huffs, as though disagreeing with her statement. And he gives a gentle nudge to her bump.

Emma smiles, kissing his head "I know my boy loves me anyway huh?" she gushes, getting him behind his ear again.

Killian pokes his head around the door frame, then walks in "You ready love?" he moves to her, she stand up straight, his hands going to the sides of her bump, but she squirms away some "What's wrong love?"

Emma sighs "I'm fat… your sweats are just mere inches away from not fitting anymore. This flannel… is about to snap a button…"

Killian sighs "You can wear one of my flannels loves, you'll have more room."

Emma gives him a small smile, knowing he was only trying to help. She wore her flannels a bit big even before her pregnancy. And this was one she went and got when her normal ones stopped fitting.

"And might I add… you're no whale Emma. You are beautifully pregnant with our two babies" Killian says softly. Emma had made it back to in front of the mirror. He walks up behind her, and wraps his arms around her, his hands landing on her bump again, and she brings her hands to sit on top of his.

"You're just saying that" Emma says, although his hug was melting her some.

"At last, I am not love. I speak the truth. I know that you don't feel yourself right now… things ach, and you feel bloated and big…"

"If this your idea of a pep talk, then…"

"Shush love… let me finish" Killian smiles, kissing her shoulder "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. This makes me love you even more. And I know once the babies are here, you'll be worried for another reason…" he says, smirking at the eyeroll he earns form her, knowing how much he read already about this pregnancy stuff, more than her in fact. "But even with the marks these two will leave on your body still won't change that. Am I biased? Maybe, but I love you Emma. And I love that you're carrying our children. The children, that in a hour, we will hopefully know the genders off."

Emma smiles, her eyes tearing up a bit, as she turns around to face him "How do you do that?"

"Do what Emma?"

"Manage to change my whole mood around like that?" Emma smiles.

Killian grins right back at her, wiping away some tears with his thumb "Because I know my Emma."

Emma smiles leaning into him burying her face into his chest "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think you have that mixed up Emma, I'm the one who is lucky" Killian corrects her, rubbing her arms.

It's a little while later, Emma was sitting on the table/bed, in the hospital gown waiting for her ultrasound to start. As she watched Killian looking at the different things around the room "Thank you for before…"

Killian turns around, and smiles at her "It's no problem Emma, kinda my job huh? Being your husband and all."

Emma takes his hand "Yeah, but still, thank you."

Killian kisses her forehead, but before he could say anything, there is a knock on the door "Come in" he calls, giving her a wink.

Doctor Bell pokes her head into the room with a smile, and then completely walks inside "Hi Jones family" she says walking over to the little chair with wheels over by the machine.

"Hi Doctor Bell" Emma smiles, as she and Killian say it together.

Bell smiles, looking over the numbers they got from Emma "So how are we Emma?"

Emma nods, hands on her bump "I think we're doing good. I think I'm finally over the whole morning sickness thing…"

Bell nods "Good, good. That is great news" she smiles "Well, all your numbers look good. Weight is good. Your blood sugar is good. Alright, any other questions before we start?" she asks. Both Emma and Killian shake their heads. She moves the gown, exposing her belly, she squeezes some gel on to it, then uses the wand to start checking things out. After a few seconds she smiles "Alright, I got their heartbeats…" she hits a button, filling the room with a whooshing sound.

Killian takes Emma's hand "Wow, that sound is still so cool to hear."

"I'm amazed how fast their little hearts are go" Emma adds with a chuckle.

"Their heart sound great, both strong" Bell smiles at them. She moves the wand around more, checking things, occasionally hitting a button or two. "And they're both on schedule with growing. Although we are getting to the point where they are growing enough, they will start being slightly smaller than usual. But they are growing along just fine…"

"That explains the kicking into organs then" Emma laughs.

Bell laughs along with Killian "A unfortunate pain for the experience…" she nods "So, you guys… the babies are in a good position to find out their genders… where we still interested in finding out today?"

Both Emma and Killian nod "Yes we would" they both say with a laugh.

"Awesome. We seem to have luck on our side, twins tend to be a bit more difficult to find the gender out" she tells them "You guys want to make any guesses?"

Emma sighs "I have a strong feeling at least one of them is a boy."

"I'm thinking both girls myself…" Killian says with a smile.

"That is what he is hoping for" Emma says with a smile, as she lets go of his hand, cupping his cheek, he then bends down, pecking her lips.

Bell smiles watching them "Dads do think girls a lot… let's find out then" she says, putting the wand back in place on Emma's belly. "Let's see now… baby A… there is baby A" she chuckles. She finds what she is looking for, hitting a few buttons, getting pictures for the parents "Seems like mom is right… baby A is a boy" she smiles.

Emma grins "A boy… babe, a boy…"

Killian can't help but smile also "I wouldn't mind a boy to play ball with."

"I got ultrasound pictures of baby A printing. Now baby B…." she looks around "Guess baby B decided to be a bit more difficult" Bell chuckles along with the parents. She movies the wand around more "Here we go… got ya" she says, taping some buttons again for pictures "Baby B… is also a boy."

Emma chuckles "Two boys… two mini you's" she smiles up at Killian.

Killian pets back the hair on the top of the head "That really is amazing love" he leans over and kisses her head.

Bell grins as she shuts down the ultrasound machine, then garbs a towel, and hands it to Emma "Did you guys have any other questions?" she asks.

Emma sits up, starting to wipe the gel of her bump, and looks at Killian and shakes his head. She then looks back at her "I think we're set…"

"Well, like I've said, you guys can call me if anything comes up" Bells says, standing up "The girls will have the pictures at the front desk. You can get them when you schedule your appointment in four weeks."

Killian nods "Thank you doctor Bell."

"Yes, thank you so much" Emma smiles sincerely, a couple tears rolling down her cheek.

"It's my pleasure" Bell nods "I'll see you guys in a month" she adds, walking out the door as the couple waves.

Emma bites her lip "You're not upset that both babies are boys, are you?" she asks worriedly.

Killian tilts his head to the side a bit "Emma… of course I'm not upset. Boys are just as bloody fantastic as girls are. I can teach them to be little gentleman, play soccer… I would teach girls soccer to though" he says giving her a wink.

Emma chuckles, kissing him "They have such a amazing dad already…"

"Nah… I'm okay. It's their mom that is fantastic Emma" Killian smiles, he pecks her lips, then moves to get her clothes, to help her get redressed. Once they where done. Killian stands back up, and kisses her again "I love you Emma."

"I love you too Killian" Emma smiles, then lets out a soft "Ohhh" she chuckles, earning a worried look from Killian "It seems our boys agree…"

Killian places his hand on her bump, feeling the kicks. He smiles widely "Let's head home love, we have some celebrating to do…"

"Let's…" Emma smiles, she grabs her back and coat, then links hand's with Killian as they head out.

**I hope you all enjoyed part 2! I am thinking 2 more parts, maybe three to cover what I thought of for this little series. Let me know what you think? Stay inside, and stay safe everyone.**


End file.
